


Spellbound

by lurenin



Series: Oddly Charmed [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Little to No Human Characters, M/M, Some characters are only metioned in the passing, Witch AU, also yukheis parents? poo poo heads, awkward flirting and courting, coming of age story, donghyucks a sHIt, mainly a variety of witches and some supernatural characters, renjen is tired, will add more tags, yukheis a dumb bi, yuqi is also the bestest friend out there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurenin/pseuds/lurenin
Summary: Yukhei is trying to fit into the sharp standards of society and stumbles upon a different world much to his dismay. Donghyuk is a simple witch who wants to get into no good.





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!  
If you see any mistakes or what not please tell me, my only betas were grammerly and prowriter.  
This is my first story since 2016 so uHHhHH fair warning  
But I hope yall enjoy this as much as I did while writing it!  
edit:Also thanks to Winnie for checking this chapter :,((( <3

The cafeteria was a dull and lifeless room, painted gray and white. Long tables pushed to every wall in order. Standard and neat.

The only feature to the cafeteria was the tall windows that lined two of the walls. They looked out on a busy street, people walking past, and cars driving by. When the sun sat at its peak in the sky it washed everything in gold, brightening and bringing the walls and tables to life. At sunset long shadows stretched across the floor, everything a lazy ornge.

Sitting by the windows for hours was Yukhei’s favorite pastime. He endured the hard plastic chairs that made his back ache just for those few magical hours. His apartment sadly faced a brick wall so he got no natural sunlight.

That’s what he was doing now anyway. He was seated at one of the few tables left open by the windows, observing the street. 

Yukhei couldn’t really remember the last time he blinked if he was honest. He was too focused on watching and remembering little details of the cars or the clouds dotting the sky, he just forgot human functions apparently. An itch grew in his nose.

Oh no.

He can feel it. One of the worst things Yukhei hated. His eyes watered and he squinted and took deep breaths through his nose to try and ward off the awful feeling.

"Why do you look like you're not trying to shit yourself?"

Yukhei sneezes like a crack of thunder, shooting backwards at the force of it. His chair kicked up in the air,tipping on the back legs.

A hand shoots out and grips the back of his seat, shoving him back forward again, the chair legs smacking loudly on the tile floor.

Yukhei blinked in shock a couple of times, trying to figure out why he wasn’t a pancake on the ground. Realization dawns on him and his cheeks burn in mild embarrassment. He looks up, seeing Yuqi's startled stare. 

Or at least it looked surprised.

Hard to tell upside down.

"Woah! When did you become so buff?" Yukhei exclaimed, a short laugh bubbling out of him. A tactic to hopefully change the topic of what just happened. Yuqi rolled her eyes at him. Looked quite goofy from his view, her nostrils looked huge.

“Taking care of you since you were born gave me muscles.” Yuqi quipped sitting across from Yukhei, setting the tray between them.

Yukhei ignores her comment and chooses to lean forward, peering inside the bowls. They contain miso soup and udon. Broth is splattered all over the lunch tray so Yukhei guesses her catching him left some casualties.

Yukhei smiles excitedly at the sight of food, his stomach rumbling. He hadn’t eaten in like three hours. Which was a long time for him. He needed some snacks on him at all times or he got incredibly hangry. A very unpleasant ordeal for Yukhei and anyone near.

“You should be thankful.” Yukhei hums looking up at Yuqi, looking away from the delicious smelling soups to Yuqi. She quirks her head to the side in mild confusion.

“If you weren’t so buff because of me, you wouldn’t have won the tug-of-war contest in middle school,” Yukhei begins, taking his eyes away from the soup he was admiring to Yuqi. 

“Where you split your pant-“ Before he can finish the sentence Yuqi throws herself over the table and slaps a hand over his lips.

“Don’t. You. Dare finish that.” She hisses dangerously, glowering at him.

Yukhei grins from under her grip and licks her palm in retaliation.

Yuqi raises her eyebrows unbothered. He stares at her in confusion. Last he remembered, (Two weeks ago approximately) when he did this she shrieked and shoved him into a water fountain at the mall nearby.

“Gonna have to try harder than that dickhead.” Yuqi coos, a smug look on her face.

Yukhei furrows his eyebrows even more confused. He licks her palm once more in a poor attempt to gross her out.

Second time’s the charm as they say, because that’s when he tastes her lotion. It backfires on him terribly and Yukhei makes a sour face, cringing at the taste. He jerks back to get away from the vile punch to his tongue but Yuqi only leans forward, continuing to squeeze her palm against his mouth. Her acrylic nails dig into the soft flesh of his cheeks.

“What? You don’t like the flavor of pumpkin cinnamon bun?” Yuqi asks innocently with a sympathetic look but her eyes were merciless. Yukhei swore her eyes could hold the fires from hell.

Yukhei gags into her palm and Yuqi yelps, tearing her hand back. Yukhei takes deep gulps of air with her palm gone and grabs the miso soup quickly, shoving spoonfuls down his throat. He tries to get rid of the lotion flavor but it only ends in vain.

He could tell he was going to taste whatever that pumpkin crap lotion for the rest of the day. It was as though it embedded itself into its tongue.

“I am not holding your puke again!” Yuqi complained, rubbing her hand on her beige pencil skirt. A pout sits heavy on her lips.

Yukhei rolls his eyes, setting his spoon down after eating half the bowl. “Calm down, I didn’t throw up. And that was only one time.”

Yuqi only narrows her eyes. “Once is more than enough.”

To settle how childlike they are, they have a small competition on who one can stick their tongue out at each other the longest. Yuqi wins but that’s only because Yukhei is merciful.

After their dramatic petty fight passes, they both go silent to slurp at their respective soups.(Or what was left of Yukheis) Pretending they weren’t just squabbling. They were both adults after all. Oh shit, adult stuff. He should ask Yuqi when she wanted the other half of the rent.

Yukhei glanced at Yuqi, mouth opening to ask but he paused. Yuqi had something on her mind because she pushed her noodles around in her bowl, idly playing with it. She wasn’t inhaling her bowl like Yukhei just was. Instead, sitting there, probably choosing her next words carefully.

Yukhei watched quietly and took a small sip of his miso. Yuqi would eventually tell what she wanted to tell. She was never one to stay quiet.

“Hey,did you ever talk to your dad about switching majors?" Yuqi questioned casually, trying to sound bored. She pulled some napkins from her purse, avoiding eye contact. 

The broth in Yukhei's mouth turns bland, and he swallows thickly. It felt like the seaweed stuck inside his lungs, clogging his airway. At least now he understood why Yuqi was quiet.

He pokes at the small pieces of tofu floating in the soup. "I mean..."

Yuqi glances up with a sharp expression and frowns. "Yukhei,-" She starts and Yukhei groans loudly, drowning out any other words she had to add.

"I know! I know!" Yukhei cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

He scrunched his nose and spoke in a high nasal tone, "Yukhei. You should major in something else. You're not happy in business. Who cares what your parents say, they don't control you anymore. It's not healthy eating eight to ten times a day because you're upset."

Yuqi stares at Yukhei with a blank expression after he's finished. "Is that supposed to be me?"

Yukhei smiles brightly, and she scoffs.

"You're a real asshole sometimes y'know." She picks out a piece of tofu from Yukhei's soup and flicks it at him, ignoring Yukhei's squawk in protest.

"But, you are twenty years old." Yuqi starts again with a more serious look, quickly getting rid of the brief playful mood. Yukhei feels his smile falter but he listens.

"You can't just let your parents boss you around like this Xuxi. They can't keep butting into your life, changing it however they please. I mean, for the love of god you still have an allowance right? From the money you earn from your job? That’s fucked up." Yuqi huffed, seething in annoyance. She stabbed her chopsticks into her noodles, angrily taking a bite as if it personally cussed out her mother.

Yukhei slumped in his chair, exhaling loudly.

"I know, but-, I don't have any practical skills! And I'm so scared of fucking up and like-," He flailed his arms awkwardly, "being homeless and starving!"

“Plus my parents finally like me y’know? I’m not their weird child who embarrasses them all the time. Who does freaky shit.” Yukhei flumped in his seat, sinking down. He felt drained, mentally spending energy he probably needed for schoolwork later.

Yuqi doesn’t say anything. Yukhei guesses she’s trying to collect her thoughts before speaking. He stares at his reflection in the brown broth and slowly stirs his spoon in, watching it ripple and distort his face.

“Yukhei,” She begins softly. Yukhei doesn’t look up, still staring at his crooked reflection. She gently taps his tray to get his attention.

"There's nothing wrong with being different," Yuqi states quietly. She holds eye contact with him to try and get the message through. Yukhei tries to hold the stare but he grimaces and looks away. 

Everything felt too close to an old, deep wound.

"Of course I know that. But just, my parents are so, so…" Yukhei trailed off. He glanced at Yuqi hoping she'd get the message he was trying to send.

Thankfully Yuqi nodded with an understanding look, a twinge of sadness contorting her pink lips. She reaches out and rests her hand on top of his. "You know I'll help you out if it gets bad. Whatever you're going through, I got your back ok?"

Yukhei nodded smiling weakly. "I know." He sighed tiredly. He just wanted to hide. Runaway from the topic. From everything.

He opened his mouth to return the sentiment when something caught his eye.

A stranger walking past. They looked-, hot. 

The guy looked like he soaked previously in the sunlight before going out, skin honey-tanned. His face dainty and molded by messy locks of silver curls. 

His small frame was only covered in a delicate long white sleeved blouse, pinched into a black pair of skinny jeans. His boots scuffed up with much. Yukhei couldn't spot a coat, hell not even any hand warmers. He had to be freezing.

Yukhei didn't even notice that he was just staring at the guy deeply until said guy looked at him. Yukhei's chest immediately felt like it was going into cardiac arrest.

A sly look sparked up in the strangers eyes, a grin tugging at the edge of his mouth. He winked and Yukhei's brain turned to mush. It was like he ascended to another plane of existence.

The stranger's face looked hubristic as he turned away and continued walking.

Yukhei's eyes followed after the departing man, slinking off into the bustling street. Yukhei snapped his eyes away with a sudden alarm going off in his head. 

It was wailing, 'Run after the cute man!! You will die if you don't!!!' He turned to Yuqi sharply who was already staring at him. Watching the whole spectacle go down.

She looked very unimpressed.

Yuqi moaned, pressing her face into her hands. "God, you’re such a stupid gay I swear to god. Only you can forget your problems by a cute guy in seconds, I swear!"

"A stupid bisexual you mean." Yukhei corrects standing up, an enormous grin stretching across his face. Yuqi frowned, looking up from her hands, bewildered at him standing.

"Yukhei," She drawled out but straightened in the plastic chair with a growing recognition of his intentions. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?" He scoffed. 

"I'm going to go follow that very cute guy," Yukhei tucked his chair neatly and paused faux-thinking.

"And get his number." He finished as if it's the most obvious answer in the world.

"Yukhei don't you have a paper due in two days? And-, and what about your situation with your parents? We need to discuss this." Yuqi admonished, starting to rise too. Her skirt caught on a nail sticking out of the chair, stopping her from going up. She scowls trying to detangle herself. 

It's as if the gods themselves told Yukhei to flee after the cute stranger.

"I'll figure it out. Thank you for the soup Yuqi!" Yukhei leans over and pecks her cheek and dances away from her now claw-like hand swiping at him.

"You didn't even eat all of it," Yuqi growled, trying to grab onto his coat. She looks like a cat tied up in thread, eyes darkened and deadly.

Cute.

Had she not been stuck on the chair, Yukhei would've been fearing for his soul. He knows he's dead meat later, but for now he'll live as a free man, ignorant of what lies ahead.

"Catch you later!" Yukhei waved at Yuqi brightly before scrambling out of the building.

"Yukhei! Yuqi shrieked after him.

Yukhei bursts out of the doors to the cafeteria and runs into the street.

Thankfully, he’s taller than most, so he peers over the tide of heads, trying to look for silver curls. People bump past him, shooting him glares, but he couldn’t be troubled. He ignores their looks with his head held high.

This was a man on a mission.

In the distance, practically half a block ahead, he spots a messy head of curls navigating through the cluster with aplomb. Damn, he was fast. Yukhei smiles either way, and in a flourish, he pushes through the swarm again, jostling people along the way. 

“Sorry! Sorry! Excuse me! I’m in a hurry!” Yukhei yells, shoving people. The crowd only grows thicker, making it hard to move. Where the hell did these people arrive from? Did everyone and their grandma decide to spontaneously walk on this exact street or something?

"Cutie! Hey! Guy with gray hair!" Yukhei shouts after, trying to get his attention.

Yukhei sidesteps to slip around the crowd easier, but it escalates to regret immediately. He stepped into being squeezed between a massive fellow who heavily stank of cheese and a grouchy old woman.

“Excuse me, could you move, please?” Yukhei wheezed, his sides being crushed between their elbows.

His plea all but dies on deaf ears because they both ignore him, and mercilessly elbow Yukhei’s sides to shove him away, their pointy bones digging into his ribs. He grimaced but looked ahead.

Yukhei glances around in pursuit of the charming guy, not wanting to lose sight, and manages to capture a glimpse of him. He is just ahead, standing in the doorway of a bakery, arms crossed his chest, as if almost waiting. A board look sits on his face.

Was he staring at Yukhei? Was he waiting for him? His stomach flutters in shy hope.

Before he can confirm it, his foot catches on a crack on the sidewalk causing him to stumble. “Fuck.” Yukhei cusses loudly. 

The grandma gives him a scandalous look and practically punches him in his side before scampering off quickly in a very cockroach manner. Her hit sends him falling ungracefully to the ground. As he slaps onto the course pavement, he feels the palms of his hands’ scrape on the rough surface.  
“Shit.” Yukhei sucked in a painful breath through his teeth.

The sky above slowly turns dark as he studies his hands quickly. The fall shredded some of his skin, but there wasn’t particularly much bleeding. Just small dabbles of blood.

Yukhei stands back up after deciding his palms were okay and tries to regain his balance. His knees ache, whining at the pressure put back on them. Judging how his legs flared in a dull pain at his jeans rubbing against them, they're going to bruise. Yukhei can just imagine the throb in his knees later. Great.

Right when he goes on walking, he gets tugged abruptly backward by his sweatshirt, causing him to stumble back. 

Yukhei snaps around, stunned, eyes wide. 

Who was grabbing him? 

He peers into the lifeless faces walking past, but they pay no attention to him, offering no answer to his question. Maybe he was just imagining it?

Another sharp tug to his side almost knocks him down to the sidewalk again, and Yukhei feels his face flush in irritation.

Clouds roll overhead, devouring the sun in bleak, angry gray clouds. Yukhei looks like an idiot, practically spinning in circles searching for the individual who was playing an annoying trick on him. Or someone with a weird, random vendetta against Yukhei. 

His mind helpfully scrambles, trying to figure out who would do this.

A pinch under his left arm makes him yelp and twirls around in pursuit of the culprit messing with him. There had to be someone. Once was an accident, twice was pushing it and the third time just pissed Yukhei off.

Fingers dig into the edge of his hood and jerks it roughly over his head, tugging him forward. All he sees is the blue cloth in front of his eyes, loud voices surrounding him and footsteps. Panic and anger burns in his bloodstream, zipping around through to his fingers. It melts in his gut, shaking the bitterness buried deep.

“Knock it off!” Yukhei snaps, ripping the hood off of his face and jerks around with a murderous look. 

Still no one.

“Calm down, freak.” Someone grumbles in the passing.

The bitterness plunges deep into him and whittles away to nothing, shame overcoming him instead. It swallows him whole and his face burns red in humiliation.

Yukhei wanted nothing more than to dive deep into the earth and never come out. He yanks his hood over his head and swings back to the road he was on. He hunches his shoulders, walking swiftly.

He looks behind for anyone following him but sees nothing out of the ordinary. Whoever was bothering him seemed to have disappeared. Maybe Yukhei spooked them by yelling? It didn’t matter now; he guessed.

Yukhei shrugged to himself and turned ahead.

He searched around for the tanned male again and barely caught him turning left into an alleyway. Yukhei takes a deep breath to calm himself and hurries his step.

How hard was it to get a guy's number?

The buildings turn more and more old and wooden as Yukhei walks down the streets, the modern world somehow disappearing. The electric lamps shift to old lamps with lanterns hung up on top. They weren’t lit since it was still early afternoon. Clouds hung around but were quickly whisking away, revealing the beautiful blue sky.

He looked around in small awe, his lips opened in a small o shape. Vines licked up many buildings, plants sitting on many of the windowsills. In some houses, plants splayed out of the windows or they filled the whole pane with leaves and a modicum of flowers.

A variety of businesses appeared, shops popping up one by one selling the strangest things Yukhei has seen ever.

A few stands sell meats that Yukhei can’t recognize at all, but the smell that came off of them being grilled was delicious. On the other hand there were boisterous shops that sell a fashion Yukhei doesn’t see anywhere mainstream, jewels and rubies almost spilling out of baskets sat near the entries. 

Well, scratch never seeing it anywhere, because it was apparently everywhere here.

Outfits ranged from what seemed to be a stereotypical witch outfit, with the pointy hat and all, to bedazzled hipsters that decided steampunk was in. And man, did they rock the gears.

Yukhei’s eyes popped out of his head when a woman walked past with an enormous top hat, gears turning on the side, a small train going in circles around the brim, puffs of smoke following it. Temptation sparked in Yukhei to follow her and ask a million questions about how it worked, but decided not to not bother her.

Yukhei stared around with enormous eyes, astounded. His jaw stuck open as he drank in the sights of the street and the people. The view was beautiful and diverse. How did he never find out about this place? 

Wait. What brought him here in the first place?

“Oh man, not again!” Yukhei gasps, slapping his forehead. He looks around quickly, but no luck. A mop of silver hair is nowhere in sight.

Yukhei frowns. Shit. 

He mourns the loss of the cute man for about five seconds and moves on for the moment. He had other things to worry about, like what should he do now?

Yukhei walks to the side of the busy street and sits on the steps to a deep purple duplex. Hopefully, the owners of the house won’t mind a lost six-foot man sitting there. He already had a lot to worry about.

Yukhei rests his face in his hands, the sinking realization of just how fucked he was. They took so many turns to where he was now. Yukhei doubted he’d be able to find his way back. 

Oh! He could just call Yuqi!

Yukhei brightens at his plan and quickly shoves his hands into his sweater pockets, looking for his phone. It’s jammed right in the corner of the pocket, hidden underneath many receipts, wrappers, and old napkins. 

He whips out his phone and unlocks it, only to be shot down with disappointment. 

“What the fuck?” Yukhei muttered. 

He had no bars. No signal at all. Which made little sense since the school was centered right in the middle of the city? There were data towers everywhere. How could he have no signal?

“Hey! Your clothes are so nomag!” A voice yells at Yukhei bringing him out of his small bubble.

Yukhei looks up startled and scans the crowd in front of him for the source of the voice. Three guys are walking towards him, wearing a fashion similar to everyone else. Tall black pointy hats, black clothes with cloaks tied at their necks.

The tallest one of the trio approaches Yukhei first. He has black hair that’s swept back, his eyes rich and honeyed like orange sapphires.

“Where'd you get your clothes? My friend here was wondering.” The man asks, jabbing a thumb to the coffee-colored hair male next to him. Nearly takes out the guy’s eye as he does it, his action earning a glare. 

“I told you not to tell him I asked.” He hisses, hiding behind the raven-haired boy.

He peeks from behind his shoulder to look at Yukhei, Yukhei already staring. He ducks his head, avoiding eye contact.

“Anyway,” The shortest one of the trio interrupts. “I’m Xiaojun.” He smiles and holds out his hand to shake. His smile is more reserved and demure.

“Hi, Xiaojun.” Yukhei smiles back, returning the handshake. “You have sexy eyebrows.”

It gets quiet immediately and Yukhei feels frozen on the spot, eyes going wide.

Did he say that out loud?

Xiaojun opens his mouth but sputters out gibberish, his cheeks turning a rosy pink. Instantly destroying any composed image he held. The other two howl with laughter, falling into each other, stomping their feet and slapping each other up. Their faces scrunching up in glee. Yukhei doesn’t know what to do, so he follows along and smiles awkwardly, eyes flicking back and forth.

Xiaojun turns to them with a betrayed look and weakly slaps them to try and stop them from laughing at the situation. It only adds fuel to the fire and the wheeze even harder.

“Sorry I just- I don’t know why I said that.” Yukhei laughs nervously, his voice sounding loud in his ears. He feels his face flush in embarrassment.

“That’s okay, it was hilarious. Xiaojun’s face looked so-” The brunette laughed into his hands, unable to continue with his words. In between his bursts of laughs he copied the face Xiaojun made but heavily exaggerated it, acting like a blushing high schooler. This only caused him to laugh louder.

“But! I’m Hendery.” The raven-haired one chirps out, done laughing. He wipes at tears that collected at the corners of his eyes, but shakes Yukhei’s hand that was still outstretched.

The brown-haired one is still snickering. “I’m Yangyang.” He says between small bubbles of giggles. His teeth are pointy and remind Yukhei of an otter.

“Nice to meet you all,” Yukhei says naturally. He stands up from where he’s standing and watches their jaw drop. He was used to this reaction to his height. Especially when he was twelve, where he grew about four inches in a semester.

“Dude you’re so tall!” Yangyang gasps looking excited.

“Ha, bet you wish you had a few of his inches.” Hendery simpered, mischievously looking at Xiaojun. 

Xiaojun’s jaw clamps shut, turning to Hendery slowly with narrowed eyes. “Excuse me-” He doesn’t have time to finish because his words get cut off by Yangyang shouting excitedly, “That sounds gay!”

Yukhei chokes on his spit, causing him to cough loudly into his hand. Hendery doubles over, cackling as he holds his stomach. Xiaojun scoffs and looks at Yangyang with a weary look. A war veteran used to the bombs of stupid humor.

But Yukhei wasn’t sure if the remark was in an insult-gay kinda way, or gay-gay kinda way. But judging how Yangyang looked at Xiaojun, eyes gleaming with hope, Yukhei will assume it was a gay-gay comment.

“Ignore him, he’s the youngest. He’s still maturing.” Xiaojun tries to explain, his cheeks a deeper shade of red now. Hendery and Yangyang fist-bump next to him.

“But on a serious note, where do you get your clothes? They’re so hard to find unless they’re cut up and covered in gems. Or only coming in black.” Xiaojun reaches out and holds onto the front of his blue sweater, gently rubbing the material. 

Yangyang stops smiling and squints at Yukhei, burning holes in his forehead. His feelings for Xiaojun only becomes more apparent. It was like an angry Pomeranian was in his field of vision and not a human. It was cute.

“This? Uh…” Yukhei wracks his brain, trying to remember where he bought his sweater. Was it a Christmas present? 

Wait, was it when he impulsively bought something when he flunked finals last year? Wow, last year was so hazy. He was so stressed out, he barely remembers functioning.

“A clothing department store?” Yukhei ends up saying because it wasn’t exactly wrong.

Xiaojun tilts his head to the side with a blank look, and Hendery frowns in confusion. They stare at him with no recognition in their eyes. Yukhei opens his mouth to ask if they’re okay, but Yangyang gasps, “Shit! Guys look at the time!”

Yangyang points at a big wooden watchtower down the street. It's crooked and bent over, a miracle it's still standing. On the clock, there are thirteen big lines and two smaller lines with each number. Except the numbers don’t look like numbers, they look like weird scribbles. As if someone allowed a five-year-old to design the clock, and everyone was fine with it because they didn't want to hurt the child's feelings.

“Were gonna miss the parade! C’mon! My favorite part is coming on!” Yangyang hollers running ahead, his cloak flapping behind him.

“Aw geez, I need to make sure he doesn’t run into a troll or a demon. But you know the usual spot right?” Hendery says distracted, too busy watching Yangyang’s fleeting figure. 

Yangyang runs into a very tall man holding a big pan of buns, his head banging on the edge of the pan. The rolls fly off the large pans and onto the cobbled street.

“Yeah go ahead, I’ll be with you guys in a moment.” Xiaojun waves off Hendery with a flick of his hand and Hendery takes off to save Yangyang, who was getting yelled at by the baker while he rubbed his head in pain.

“Do you want to join us?” Xiaojun asks abruptly, making Yukhei stare at him in surprise.

Why the heck would Xiaojun want a complete stranger to join? Even after he embarrassed him in front of his other two friends?

In the distance, the yelling gets louder and both of them look to the sight of what appeared to be Hendery on knees, begging the baker to spare Yangyang’s life. Yangyang behind him waving his hands in the air in anger, cursing as bad as a sailor, probably not helping the situation.

The gears in Yukhei’s mind clicks. “Yeah, I’ll come along.”

“Thank you,” Xiaojun sighs as they walk to the other two. "I promise the parade isn’t that long and they toss sweets into the crowd.”

“Sweet. Sounds fun.” A grin stretches across Yukhei’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again  
Idk if it was obvious but I dont know a lot about witches or the supernatural characters so dsjhbsg I googled a lot :') if something is wrong or bothers yall dont be afraid to be like 'hEy stupooid! w r o n g' and I'll correct it.  
My twitter if yall wanna talk to me there!  
also please excuse my super shitty writing, I know its bad and I'm gonna work on it :'(((  
Thank you for reading!!!  



End file.
